Roses Are The Simplest Gesture
by SecretsToKeep
Summary: Robin never took romantic gestures seriously until one day she learns that maybe the smallest gesture is the biggest gesture of love. Barney and Robin's POV's, based off of episodes "Tick, Tick, Tick" and "The End Of The Aisle." BR One shot.


This is based off something that never happened... Robin finding out about the rose petals and candles that Barney set up for her in "Tick, Tick, Tick" she never knew about that in the series. But what if she has known all along that Barney was in her room that night? But, she doesn't find out about it from Barney. This starts from TTT but ends at the wedding. Also, I'm erasing the conversation between Ted and Robin in "The End Of The Aisle" because that was just so out of character for her. She never cared that much about a blue french horn or a locket because that's just not her. It might have been when she was younger but that never mattered to her. It made her rethink marrying Barney when she never needed a sign before to marry him after they got engaged or even before that. She always known who Barney is and she does trust him. She doesn't trust herself and that's why she's terrified of marrying Barney cause she never felt loved like that before. It goes the same for Barney IMO!

Lasting forever is something Robin Scherbatsky always told herself not to believe in. She never trusted herself, her heart, her mind or her self worth but what she does know is that life IS scary but love isn't and isn't that what her and Barney have? Trust, Love and a friendship that CAN last forever...

Enjoy:

* * *

There is a simplicity about falling in love, a heart pounding, a slow pace when that one person you truly care about and love so deeply that every time you share a look with someone that has your heart it sometimes can break you into tiny little pieces of said broken heart. A man can show his love for a woman on different levels: There is the small gesture of saying "I like you a lot will you go out on a date with me?" Or the big gestures like I will steal you a Smurfs penis but Barney Stinson is not those people. He is broken, lost, lonely, sad, and scared to go back to getting hurt again by this One woman that seems to have this hold over him, his heart just explodes every time he sees her. But, on this night he pushed all the doubts and struggles he has had to try to make it work again with Robin.

He never says what he wants to say and that's when he realized where he went wrong. If he only said "I love you" to Robin he wouldn't be sitting in her dark room holding the black garbage bag that contained the roses he spread on her bed and the candles he had pre-lit was all burned out, but cooling down. So he waits for the candles to cool off while thinking back to last night and what happened between him and Robin.

"Maybe this whole thing isn't how we made a terrible mistake. What if this is the story of how we got back together?" He says hoping that she will respond in a yes or no answer or just simply say no. What her response was. Wasn't the answer he really needed to hear. She asks him why does he like her which through him a little in his answer/reply. He response with "You're almost as messed up as I am." It wasn't something he wanted to say it just came out in different way than he liked. He regretted it the moment he said those words. He wanted to tell her that he loves her but was afraid that she doesn't love him so saying this to her was the only thing that can be said and done. He does love her, he always has it's just a crazy messed up situation which he admits is quite fun only when there isn't feelings involved.

So they end up trying to breakup with Kevin and Nora but because of Barney's scared answer to her. Robin chose Kevin, breaking his heart and shattering that allusion he created in his head thinking she wanted to get back together. And now he's sitting here on her bed holding the black garbage bag in his hands waiting for the candles to cool off. Holding his head down, looking that the bag in his hands thinking about why Robin chose Kevin, why she didn't love him, why he didn't give her the answer he wanted to give her, why she just shook her head but not saying a thing to him about why she made the decision she made. Why did last night happen? That's what he's trying to tell himself as he sits with his head in his hands and tears streaming rapidly down his face. What went wrong?

Last night was amazing, he felt that passion that he only seems to have with her again. It seemed like that never went away, he knew it never did for him but he always wondered if she felt that passion too. Still, like they did that night when they watched her Sandcastles In Love Sand video, and the first night after they kissed the second time at the hospital. They talked after that night and that talk lead to their awesome summer. He always had this weird uncanny connection to Robin, it sometimes freaked him out but other times it was amazing to think about. Their messed up childhoods, their odd teenage years, their bad hair and bad clothes, their adulthood. It all made sense that someday they would meet and get to know one another in a way neither of them dreamed about as they were growing up. They were both naive and a little dorky but a lot of people are that way when they're young. But, meeting each other was the best thing that ever happened to them both and in a good way. Yes it was scared and weird to think about but that is who they are and neither of them would change each other to suit each other. Changing someones personality to suit your own isn't healthy in any relationship, rather it's a sisterhood, a brohood, a family member, or your significant other. You don't have to change who you are and who you always been and will always be.

That's what they saw in each other... So, Barney thinks back on the relationship he had with Robin and why they could be together if both of them try a little harder. But then he gets up a to see if the candles cooled down. Luckily they did and he took those candles and put them in the black garbage bag. He left the room after and went to the bathroom to wash and dry his tear stained face. That's when Robin comes in the front door, she doesn't bother looking around or doing anything she just makes a beeline for her bedroom. After saying goodnight to Kevin she couldn't hold back any longer so she went into her room closed the door and locked it behind her. She didn't noticed Barney in the bathroom or even the light coming from it she just didn't care. She throws her purse to the floor and then falls hard on her bed face first. It was a crazy two days, she went from just talking to Barney about that day in the rain one minute and the next they're kissing. Gosh, she had missed kissing him, she missed the feel of his hands all over her body, she missed the way his gentle touch felt when he caressed her back holding on tightly to each other on the ride back to his apartment. It was all such a blur, but a much needed/wanting type blur. She missed just holding him in her arms like they used to do when they were dating. They were so affectionate in bed that it seemed quite natural. More natural with each other than with any other person they been with. Yes, they slept with a lot of people before figuring out what they meant to each other. But that was a non-issue, they both knew about their pasts but didn't care because when they saw each other each time they did in the summer of 09 it was some of the best most easiest times of their lives.

Robin quietly sobs on her bed thinking about the last two nights and why her life is so messed up and why she makes the decisions she makes. Picking Kevin wasn't because she didn't love Barney. She does, she always has. But, Kevin said he loved her and she wants someone to love her even if she doesn't feel anything special with him. She still picked him because he said he loved her. Was she wrong to not speak up more and dump him? Yes. Was she wrong to not choose the only person she loves and owns her heart? Yes. Does she regret doing both? That's a big mighty YES!

Now, she weeps silently holding nobody hears her. But, what she didn't know is that Barney was standing outside her door hearing her sobbing and talking to herself.

He doesn't do anything he just hears her sobbing and talking about her messed up life. He didn't hear the "I love you Barney Stinson so why don't you love me back?" Part of that so he leaves a few minutes later closing the front door to the apartment behind him.

_May 26th 2013_

"_I heard the bride wanted to see me?" Ted Mosby enters the bridal suite to a happy and glowing bride. She really does make a beautiful bride he thought to himself._

"_How's Barney doing?" Is the first thing she asks her friend and best man._

_She has been worried thinking about what her almost husband is up to at this minute. Hoping he's not freaking out and wanting to run, far, far away from this church and this wedding. Cause that's what she is thinking of doing at this very moment._

"_You can rest assured, Barney Stinson will go through with this wedding." He response not so obviously truthful in his tone of voice._

"_Oh, good." She starts with a smile clapping her hands together slowly in a prayer-like-manner. "That's great, there's one small issue..." She tries breathing a little hoping that will calm her down and make her realize she's just over __analyzing and over thinking everything that has been going on around her ever since she and Barney got engaged. She tries breathing a little hoping that will calm her down and make her realize she's just over analyzing and over thinking everything that has been going on around her ever since she and Barney got engaged._

"_I can't go through with this wedding." She's says on the verge of a full breakdown._

_Ted just stands there not knowing what to say to let her finish whatever she needs to say._

"_I keep thinking about Barney, our relationship, how it/we simply don't seem to fit with one another. I may be over thinking this a bit out of sheer nervousness but I can't shake this feeling that we don't belong together. Am I crazy for thinking that?" She asks Ted, hoping he will give her the advice she needs to hear since he's always been good at the brotherly advice._

"_No, you're not crazy. It's natural to freak out and have doubts on your wedding day it happens to the both of us. But, there is always an answer to why brides (even grooms) seem to freak out on their wedding days." Ted wants to say something funny but it really isn't the time for that._

"_What's that?" Robin asks, not thinking this is normal behavior for any bride. Although she remembered when Lily's freak outs on her wedding day when she was one of those "I won't freakout none-bridezilla way._

"_Single hood: Some brides and grooms even ones like you a Barney. Yeah, that's crazy just thinking how far you two have come since I've known you. But, the reason you're freaking out is because of doubts, every bride and groom have doubts prior to getting married but once you're married. You will be over your nervous thinking and happy because you and Barney love each other." This got Robin smiling again and it was the answer she needed to hear._

"_I do love him, but I'm still terrified that something doesn't feel right and we'll end up divorcing. Ted, I can't lose him." She starts to cry again sitting down the chair in her tight curvy wedding dress. "I keep thinking that after everything we've been though is great while it lasts but won't last. I've never felt this way about anyone and I have so many regrets about a lot of things in my life. Should is get married today? I know that's a stupid answer, an answer I should know already but I need to hear what you think I should do." Ted hands Robin a tissue from the mirror table and she takes it blotting her eyes slowly so she doesn't remove any of her make up. Although it is waterproof it will fade from all this crying today._

"_You know what I really think?" Robin looks up at Ted standing in front of her hoping for a good answer to why she should just jump out that window and run far, far away from this day._

"_I think the answer is: Love. You love Barney and he loves you. Yes it's terrifying to get married, after being single your entire lives. But, I've seen you two together, you are more happier with each other than apart from each other. I've never seen Barney do so many great selfless things for you, for some girl he met 8 years ago. When I first met Barney, yes he was this douchey guy who slept around a lot but I have never seen him happy but when he's with you... That guy I used to think was selfish, uncaring and unloving is gone. I see the way you look at him and he looks at you. You seem to fit albeit oddly perfectly together. So, you wanted an answer that's your answer." Ted finishes and suddenly Robin isn't crying anymore so she gets up and brushes her dress down with a smile._

"_You said that Barney did somethings for me. Out of curiosity what were they?" Robin asks this because she needs a final reason why she should go through with marrying Barney._

"_He loves you, he did that amazing proposal to get you back, he created a whole rehearsal dinner to surprise you because you missed being away from Home. He even set up rose pedals and candles one time because you two were going to get back together. At least that's why he thought at the time. But, he loves you a lot so you should marry him because I know you love him too." This got Robin crying again she had no idea that Barney wanted to get back together but she didn't know when this actually happened._

"_Wait, when did Barney set up roses and candles?" This through her a little, she never knew Barney was wanting her back._

"_Last year, around Thanksgiving, after you went on that WWN cruise." And now it's all coming back to her. That was the night after they cheated, the night they were going to break up with Nora and Kevin to be together, the night she regretted ever since they slept together again. She wanted him back again, she wanted to be with him so badly that when Kevin said he loved her she ran and ended up being in a unloving relationship. At least from her end anyway, he loved her then to break up with Nora for her but she chickened out and stayed with Kevin because she was scared that she wasn't loving enough in Barney's eyes. Boy, did she get that all wrong. What Ted just said to her was exactly the answer she needed the most._

"_Barney loves me." She says with a smile wiping her tear-stained face with the tissue in her hand. "And, I love him too. Ted, let's get me married." She smiles and thanks him for being honest with her and helping her make her final decision._

Robin never told Barney she knew about the roses and candles this was her little secret to keep. Her and Ted's secret, but when she found out about this. This told her that her and Barney will last forever cause all the matters now is being together for the rest of their days...


End file.
